The Fox and the Hound 3: Friends Forever
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: It has been two years since Tod and Copper last talked to each other. They seemed to have accepted that they could never meet again. However, things change when their children meet. Will this new friendship last and will it restore their parents to be back together again? Or, will wolf packs and hunters ruin their friendship and doom everything for good? Can they remain friends?
1. Sad Memories

Author's Note: I thought that the ending to the original movie, while better than the book, was too tragic with them never able to meet again. So, I wrote this.

Characters

* * *

Tod Male Fox Alignment: Good (usually)

Copper Male Hound Alignment: Good (usually)

Daisy(OC) Female Hound Alignment: Good

Vixie Female Fox Alignment: Good

Cato (OC) Male Fox Alignment: Good

Alexia (OC) Female Hound Alignment: Good

Mutt (OC) Male Hound Alignment: Good (mostly)

Valarie (OC) Female Fox Alignment: Good (mostly)

Chief Male Hound Alignment: Good (usually)

Amos Male Human Alignment: Bad (mostly)

Widow Tweed Female Human Alignment: Good

Amos's Hunter Buddies (OC villains) Males Human Alignment: Bad

Fang (OC villain and main antagonist) Male Wolf Alignment: Bad at heart, whatever he appears to be otherwise

Fang's Wolf Pack (OC villains) Mixed Wolf Alignment: Serve Fang and so are bad too

Character Relationships

* * *

Tod

Vixie: Wife Ally

Cato: Son Ally

Valarie: Daughter Ally

Copper: Alleged best friend, though their relationship suffers at times, particularly when Tod learns about his mother's death and how it happened.

Daisy: Good enough, though, being the mate of Copper, their relationship suffers.

Alexia: Friend of his son's. Ally enough, though there are a few tense moments at times.

Mutt: Friend of his daughter's. Ally enough, though there are a few tense moments at times.

Chief: More hostile toward him as they had been enemies for a long time and enmity is reignited here again.

Amos: Hates him as he keeps wanting to kill him and his family.

Amos's Hunter Buddies: Hates them too for the same reason as he hates Amos.

Widow Tweed: Great friend. She took him in and protected him for years. He is loyal to her, if not to many other humans.

Fang: Is Tod's new best friend, though Tod becomes increasingly alarmed at his behavior and eventually comes to realize who his true best friend is.

Fang's Wolf Pack: Friends with Tod, though he is increasingly at odds with them as the story progresses too.

Copper

* * *

Daisy: Wife Ally

Alexia: Daughter Ally

Mutt: Son Ally

Chief: Good friend Ally

Tod: Alleged best friend, though their relationship suffers at times, especially when it appears that Mutt and Alexia have ditched him to go live with Tod.

Vixie: Friendly enough though again, being the mate of Tod, their relationship suffers at times.

Amos: Master Ally

Cato: Ally enough, though some tense moments.

Valarie: Ally enough, though some tense moments.

Widow Tweed: Ally as she is nice and a human

Amos's Hunter Buddies: Ally at first, though he grows increasingly alarmed at their cruelty to animals, which he eventually comes to realizes includes dogs too.

Fang: He hates him as he's an enemy of all humans and hounds.

Fang's Pack: Hates them too for the same reason as he hates Fang.

Cato

* * *

Alexia: Best Friend Ally

Mutt: Soon becomes Friends Ally

Valarie: Sister Ally

Tod: Father Ally though he thinks him a coward and a conformist for a while

Vixie: Mother Ally though he wishes that she would have a different view than her mate

Copper: Ally, though he finds him cowardly for not wanting to spend time with his father

Daisy: Ally

Widow Tweed: Ally for the kindness she showed to his father

Fang: Ally briefly but he quickly sees through him, unlike his father, and their relationship goes south pretty fast

Fang's Pack: Same as with Fang

Amos: Enemy, though he wishes it weren't so.

Amos's Hunting Buddies: Enemy for sure

Alexia

* * *

Cato: Best friend Ally

Valarie: Friend soon enough Ally

Copper: Father ally, though she finds him a coward and even leaves for a while, wanting to be with Tod so she can stay with Cato.

Daisy: Mother, ally

Tod: Ally, especially as he saved her dad's life, but she does wish he'd want to be with Copper again.

Amos: Owner Ally

Amos's Hunting Buddies: Ally briefly, but she quickly realizes, much sooner than her father, that they are bad news.

Mutt: Brother Ally

Fang: Mostly enemy. Ally for a bit, though not for long.

Fang's Pack: Same as with Fang.

It had been 2 years since Tod had last talked to Copper. It seemed their friendship would only exist in their memories of each other. After all, with Amos still determined to hunt him and his family, it seemed that they could never meet up.

Tod returned from gazing at Copper's home and went back to his wife Vixie and their two children Cato and Valarie. It's over. We can't meet again. Tod thought. "Hello guys." said Tod to his family. Vixie knew what was bothering her husband and she and Tod exchanged a sad look. Though friends with Copper, if only at a distance, the two had decided not to mention Copper to their kids, feeling that it might only lead to heartbreak someday.

Meanwhile, Copper was at the house of Amos, his owner. He too was thinking of his old friend, unaware that he had been gazing at the house and thinking of him too. They had seen each other since the last time they had talked, but both seemed to be in mutual agreement that the best way to keep up their friendship was to keep apart. "Copper, what is it?" said his wife Daisy. "Old memories. Sad ones." said Copper. She knew about Tod, for Copper had told her. However, their two children Mutt and Alexia had no idea of his existence. They thought it was for the best, so that they would have no more heartbreaks.

As they went to bed, Alexia went outside to go sniff around. She came toward the woods. She came across a fox. Cato stared at her. They had never seen each other before, their parents having kept them away from each other for safety. They stared at each other and came closer. Perhaps now, after all of this time, perhaps things could now change for the better. Or...would they?


	2. Cato and Alexia

Cato stared at the young hound. "What are you?" he asked. "I'm a hound dog. What are you?" said Alexia. "I'm a fox." said Cato. The two stared at each other. Suddenly, gunfire erupted. Cato moved aside just in time. "My name is Alexia." said the hound. "I'm Cato." said the fox.

"What happened?" said Cato. "It's our master. He's a hunter." said Alexia. "Run!" she yelled. The two scampered off. They took off into the woods. A bullet shattered the bark of the tree. "I'm gonna get you ya varmint!" said Amos.

The two took off deeper into the woods. "Why did he try and kill me?" asked Cato once they had lost the hunters. "You're a fox. We collect you for fur." said Alexia.

"You're not very nice!" said Cato. "I don't do it! They do. We've never been trained to be nice. Daddy has let foxes get away before. If he can help it." said Alexia. "That's, er, nice of him." said Cato.

"Daddy talks in his sleep at night. He mentioned somebody named Tod." said Alexia. Cato's ears perked up at this. Tod was his father. He'd heard Vixie use the name a few times before when addressing his father. "What did he say about Tod?" asked Cato. "He said 'Don't hurt Tod! We are friends forever!'. Then, he'd later say 'Gone! It's hopeless! It's our fate! We cannot be! But I will always remember him. Yes, always!'. It must have been an old friend of his. Whoever it is I think has died. Pity, I'd have liked to have met Tod." said Alexia.

"I know a Tod." said Cato. "I think Tod is dead. Dad acts like he's never going to be able to see him again." said Alexia. "No, the Tod I know is alive. I can take you to him." said Cato.

Alexia followed him through the forest. It looked kind of eerie at night. Cato seemed used to it though. Up ahead, they heard voices.

"Where is Cato?" said Tod. "I don't know. I thought he was in bed like Valarie." said Vixie. "Oh, I don't want to get him hurt! There are hounds out there. They kill foxes. The only one that I trust is Copper though." said Tod.

This time, it was Alexia's turn to be shocked. "What is it?" whispered Cato. "Copper is Dad's name." whispered Alexia. "That fox is named Tod. Just like the name Dad mentions in his sleep." whispered Alexia.

Tod and Vixie suddenly came upon them. "What are you doing here hound? Come to hurt my son?" said Tod angrily. Alexia felt frightened. She knew that foxes could be vicious.

"I met a new friend named Alexia, Dad. She thinks her dad knows you. His name is Copper." said Cato. Tod said nothing. He tried to fight back tears.

Tod and Vixie looked at each other. What could they say to the kids? He'd always wanted to keep it a secret from his children for fear that they too would be heartbroken one day. However, they knew now!

"Yes, I know Copper. Or did once. But then, well, time came along. Things cannot be as they are when you were younger. To avoid pain and sadness, I'm going to have to ask Alexia to leave. I have nothing against her and am glad that you met her. However, I'm not going to have you go through what I did. I can't do that to you son." said Tod. Vixie cried silently.

Alexia went back home. She felt saddened and shocked. Why hadn't her dad mentioned the fox when he was awake? What did Tod know that she and Cato didn't? She was certain that this wouldn't be the last time they met. She would see to that.

As she got back into the house, Copper and Daisy came to her. "Why weren't you in bed?" Copper asked. "Dad, why did you never tell me about Tod the fox?" asked Alexia. Copper and Daisy stared at each other darkly.

"How do you know about Tod?" asked Copper. "You talk in your sleep. I guess I was the only one that noticed it. I met a young fox named Cato. He took me to his dad. His name is Tod, just like the one you mentioned in your sleep. He seems to know you. But he thought that we couldn't be together." said Alexia.

"He's right. He's only doing what's best." said Copper. "How do you know Tod?" asked Alexia. "We were friends as kids. Best friends. However, times changed. We nearly became enemies permanently. We would have had Tod not saved my life from that bear. However, things being the way they are with our master, Tod and I have never been able to meet again. It's just too dangerous." said Copper. "Remember Cato fondly. You can be friends forever, even if you never see each other." said Copper. Daisy cried silently.

Alexia went to bed. Her last thought before going to sleep was that she was going to try harder than her father and Tod to make it work. She and Cato truly would be friends forever, no matter the cost. Maybe she could get her father and Tod back together again. She hated to think of them apart like this, after so many adventures as kids. Then they could be friends forever too and see each other again. In fact, she was determined to work with Cato to see that come to happen, no matter the cost.

But, they were young and naive. The price she and Cato could end up paying was quite high. There were forces both in the forest and in the human world that were set against their friendship.


	3. Fang and the Hunters

Cato and Alexia decided that they weren't going to let their fathers get in the way of their friendship. So they snuck off again the following week. They made sure that their parents weren't watching. What was it with grownups anyway? So willing to give up.

They had at last learned their fathers' stories. About their friendship, their band, and even how Tod had saved Copper from that bear. However, what they hated the most was that they were so willing to stay apart. Yes, they both now knew that their futures were supposed to be apart. They knew more than their fathers did at their age. However, they also knew something they didn't: that coexisting can always happen, if you are willing to make friendship your highest priority. Tod and Copper had forgotten that along the way somehow.

They both knew about Amos, but hoped to get a way to allow him to not harm the foxes. They would need a way to change Amos. That was their answer. Without it, their only hope seemed for Alexia to leave the world she knew and come and join him. It seemed the idea had never occurred to her father, but Alexia thought it over a lot. The idea pained her to choose between her friend and her family. However, they were determined to get Amos to change, for it could avoid that.

However, unknown to Cato, his sister Valarie had followed him. And, unknown to Alexia, her brother Mutt had followed her. Mutt and Valarie came across each other.

"Look, a fox to get for my master!" said Mutt. "Don't even think of it hound! Daddy will tear you apart!" said Valarie. The two got into a tussle. The noise of their fighting attracted Cato and Alexia.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" they both cried. They were able to pull their feuding siblings apart. "What are you doing here with him?" said Mutt. "What are you doing here with her?" said Valarie.

Meanwhile, Fang, the leader of the wolf pack of the forest, stared at the hounds with great dislike. He had accepted Tod, for he was one of them now. However, the humans and their hounds allies could never be one of them. They would have to be destroyed!

The two hounds and two foxes were arguing. Suddenly, they heard the howl of a wolf. "What kind of hound is that?" said Alexia. "It's not a hound, it's a wolf!" said Cato.

Fang and his pack came near, snapping. "Don't!" said Cato. "The hounds are our natural enemies! They shouldn't be here! You'll thank me someday!" said Fang. He went toward Alexia. "So long animal killer!" said Fang. Alexia was terrified.

"YOW!" yelled Fang. Cato had bitten him in the tail. "You! Stop helping them!" said Fang. "She's my friend!" said Cato. "Foxes and hounds cannot be friends! Look at what happened with Copper and your father!" said Fang.

"You're wrong!" said Cato. Cato had never liked Fang. Fang had met his father after Tod had been in the forest for a while. Fang had saved Vixie from a hunter, whom Fang had killed. Tod was grateful to Fang, but Cato knew that Fang was a creep, saving his mother aside.

Valarie didn't much care for the hounds. However, she agreed with her brother that they shouldn't have to die like this. She helped Cato fight back the wolves. "Shame on both of you! The human world is not our friend! The forest and all who are in it are with us! Out there, they are better off dead! It's kill or be killed!" said Fang. The hounds had gotten away in the chaos.

Alexia and Mutt were able to get back home. Copper and Daisy were most angry with them. Copper was worried about the wolves. He would have to fight them if they dared go at his kids again. Amos had also gotten the wolves. He began formulating a plan to deal with them. A plan that could bode ill for the friendship of Cato and Alexia and even that of Tod and Copper.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Cato and Valarie had returned to Tod and Vixie. They were most upset at their children's disobedience. Fang came to them. "They helped the hounds get away." said Fang. "You were going to kill them!" said Cato angrily.

"You know Vixie, how dangerous hounds can be." said Fang. Vixie nodded. "Yes, I lost both of my parents to them." said Vixie.

"Still, Copper's kids? Come on Fang!" said Tod. "A hound is a hound, Tod! I must do what I feel is right! What is best for the forest." said Fang. He and his pack left.

"Bunch of jerks!" said Valarie. "Fang means well. We don't always see eye to eye, but humans are dangerous to us. Not all of them, of course. The nice lady that took me in after my mother disappeared was one of them." said Tod. "Whatever happened to your parents?" said Vixie.

"My father was killed by a bear when I was very little. My mother disappeared. I never saw her again. I think she died, but I don't know how." said Tod sadly.

"Kids, I think it's best if you don't meet the hounds again." said Vixie. "We promise." lied Cato and Valarie. They both liked hounds now, Cato more than Valarie. They didn't intend to keep such an awful promise.

Meanwhile, Copper, Daisy, Alexia, and Mutt saw three men come with guns the next morning. They, along with Amos, shot targets for practice. Copper knew they meant to go into the forest. He knew that Tod and Vixie knew how to hide now. However, he was more worried about Cato and Valarie. They were still young and naive.

"Kids, I want you to promise me that you won't go seeking the foxes ever again." said Copper. "We won't." lied Alexia and Mutt. They needed to warn their fox friends of the coming danger.

So despite the dangers both in and outside of the forest, the four seemed determined to be friends. However, in time, their determination would be put to the test.


	4. Forbidden Friendship

Alexia and Mutt came back into the forest. Whatever their father might have said and despite the danger of Fang, they had to warn the two foxes. A promise to do what one felt was wrong that one was forced to make was one that HAD to be broken to do what was right. After all, it would be the greater wrong not to tell their friends and the only way they could tell their friends was to make that promise. It wasn't like Copper wouldn't have done the very same for Tod.

"Cato! Valarie!" said Alexia. "What is it?" said Cato. They explained about the hunters. "What are we going to do?" said Valarie.

"I suggest we leave! We'll go to another part of the forest. And you can't see Alexia and Mutt anymore." They all turned. It was Tod.

"You're wrong!" said Alexia. "No, Alexia. Don't make the same mistake as Copper! Go back to your home. To your life. Our paths continuing to cross can never end well. We cannot coexist." said Tod.

'Yes we can! We're going with you!" said Mutt. "But you have a family." said Vixie. "We're not very proud of our father right now. He won't man up and be friends with you. He should have done what we're going to do." said Alexia.

Tod said nothing. Copper running away! Why hadn't he thought of it? Yet, Copper was too established now. It was too late.

"All right. But I doubt this will last. I'm too cynical to believe anymore." said Tod. Cato said nothing. His father may have saved Copper, but Cato thought that, deep down, he was rather weak and conforming. "Don't you miss Copper?" said Cato.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. However, there are some things you just can't change." said Tod. "None of us can't or just YOU can't?" snapped Cato. "Don't talk to your father like that!" said Vixie.

Tod said nothing. Was Cato right? Maybe I am a coward. Tod thought. But Copper hasn't tried. If he won't, then I'm not. Tod thought.

Tod wanted to tell Copper about where his two children were going. Yet going back there seemed out of the question. The hounds would go back. He doubted they could take life in the wild.

Meanwhile, Copper and Daisy went looking for Alexia and Mutt. They couldn't find them. Eventually, they realized what had happened. "Stay here! I'm going in after them!" said Copper. He went toward the forest. However, as he got slightly into it, a big figure stood before him. It was Fang.

"Well, well. It's Copper isn't it?" said the alpha male wolf. "Yes. Who are you supposed to be?" said Copper, bearing his teeth. "Careful hound. I have my pack nearby. One wrong move..." warned Fang. "Where are my kids? Does Tod know?" said Copper.

"Ahhh, now we get to it." smiled Fang. "What's he done?" said Copper. "Oh, he's done nothing. Your kids hated your hunting ways so much that they went off into the forest to join Tod and ditched you!" said Fang, smiling.

"What?!" said Copper. "Amazing isn't it. But, then again, your kids know that if it weren't for Tod, Daddy wouldn't be here." laughed the wolf. "I never told them..." said Copper. "Oh, Tod and I are such friends. You must know we talk a lot. I saved Vixie from your lot." said the wolf. "I want my kids back!" said Copper.

"And I'd like every last one of your kind to drop dead! But, we don't get what we want always, now do we? Surely you and Tod know that." laughed Fang. "Anyway, as long as your kids be our way, I'll be nice. But if they try and end up like Daddy, they're going to wish they'd never been born." said Fang. Copper growled.

"Going to try me hound boy?" laughed Fang. It seemed that tensions would run high. But then...POW! POW! POW! The hunters fired shots at Fang and his pack. They took off. "Remember hound boy, this is our home! Come in and you'll be sorry!" said Fang.

Copper returned home. He told his wife what had happened. She was devastated.

Copper said nothing. Once more he doubted Tod. How could his old friend be friends with such a fiend as Fang? Had the Tod he'd known changed? As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that his friendship with Tod, already long distance, was now drifting off toward enmity again.


	5. In the Forest

Alexia and Mutt came into the forest. It was dark in here, it being night. "Will those wolves get us?" said Alexia. "No, Fang knows me and that I wouldn't allow him to hurt you." said Tod.

Some distance away, Fang spied upon them. "Won't allow me? Ha!" he muttered under his breath. "You were one of them once, but you joined us. I can accept you and maybe your dog friends. But we've all lost too much to humans here! Humans and their animals! You all of foxes should know not to trust hounds. I've seen them take your mother. I couldn't bear to tell you after your friendship with that mutt, but, then again, perhaps there is a time and a place." said Fang. His pack laughed.

Meanwhile, Amos was complaining to Widow Tweed. "I've lost my dogs. My two puppies!" he said. "What are you blabbing to me for? I didn't take them." she said.

Copper was fuming with Tod. How could Tod allow them to come with? If Tod really cared for him, he'd have sent them back at once. Maybe he should have dealt with Tod when he had the chance. Yet...Tod had been his best friend. And he'd saved him from that bear.

Yet, Tod now had his kids and Fang, that evil wolf, was now Tod's new best friend. "Who needs you Tod?" said Copper angrily. He let out an angry bark. He wanted to make Tod pay!

Mutt and Alexia went with the fox who had saved their father's life. "What made you save Dad? I thought he was trying to kill you." said Alexia. "He was. But we were best friends. Friends forever. We still are...though..." he said, a tear dripping from his eye. "Well, he went his way and I went mine." Tod finished.

"I cannot get food for you. We don't get the same food as your kind." said Tod. This was a drawback for the two hounds. Tod hoped that this setback would send back Alexia and Mutt. Back to where they belonged.

However, Mutt and Alexia got berries and also a few birds. They had a meal. Tod wouldn't be getting rid of them that easily.

Vixie watched her mate and knew he'd hoped to be rid of the kids, fearing they'd be heartbroken in the future. "Tod, what if you're wrong? What if there is hope?" she asked him privately. "I have yet to see hope." said Tod sadly.

Meanwhile, Fang the wolf watched the group. The hounds were doing fine. Maybe they could be one of them after all. He loved the look on Copper's face when he saw that his kids had left him for Tod. Fang hated all humans and hounds. To see them suffer brought joy to him.

Fang also knew about Widow Tweed. He had tried to talk Tod out of his loyalty to her. So far, it hadn't worked. However, he hoped that, as Tod's new best friend, he could do that too in time.

Alexia saw Fang. "Why are you friends with this guy?" she asked. "He has helped my wife Vixie. Also, he cares for the forest animals." said Tod. He cares only for himself. thought Cato.

Cato gave Fang a dirty look. The move wasn't lost on Tod. "He's my best friend!" said Tod. "I thought Copper was!" said Cato. This had hit a nerve!

"Perhaps not anymore. Copper isn't quite like us. At least we can meet Fang." said Tod. I'd take Copper over Fang any day! thought Valarie.

"Listen here Cato and Valarie. Let me explain it to you." said Fang in a friendly voice.

"They are with man.

We are from the wood.

They will get us if we can.

So mistrust them we should." sang Fang.

"But Alexia is my friend.

Oh, can't you see.

She may not have been born in the woods like us.

But she's just like you and me." sang Cato back, shaking his head at Fang.


End file.
